Templar
A Templar is a mage Path known for its martial prowess. Also known as Arcane Knights, Templars are a relatively unknown type of mage. Creation Rules Place a free dot in any physical attribute. Ruling Arcana: Forces, Life Inferior Arcana: Space Tradition Rules The Templar have their own minor Tradition called the Honorhold of Gweyn. They provide the following benefits: Attainments * One-Dot Attainment ** Magicier's Might - The Templar has honed his martial prowess to such a fine degree that he may use his Weaponry skill as a Yantra. * Two-Dot Attainment ** Arcane Warrior - Like the Battlemages of yore, Arcane Warrior allows the Templar to add his Gnosis to a physical attack. Spend 3 mana to activate this Attainment for an entire scene; the mage can then add his Gnosis to any attack involving the use of the Weaponry skill. * Three-Dot Attainment ** Force of Nature - The Templar blends nature and martial prowess together. When successfully dodging/deflecting an attack with Life armor, the mage can choose to spend 1 Mana and heal two boxes of bashing per damage rating of the weapon (2L would heal 4B, etc). * Four-Dot Attainment ** Rejuvenating Rays (Primary Factor: Potency; Forces ''• • • •, ''Life ''• • • •) - The Templar may conjure a beam of sunlight capable of healing his allies, or injuring his foes. When used as a heal, it heals one point of Lethal per potency. When used offensively, it deals one point of Lethal per potency. When used against Vampires, the Lethal instead becomes aggravated. * Five-Dot Attainment ** Element of Life - (Req. ''Forces • • • • • , Life • • • • •) -'' When under the effects of Forces armor, the Templar may choose to absorb any fire or electricity damage to heal two boxes of basing per point of damage. Afterwards, the source of the fire/electricity is shot and cannot be drawn upon without being rekindled or repaired. Merits * Rank One - ''Knight ** Allies • • (Malleus Maleficarum), Allies • (Society of Leopold) ** Contacts • • (Malleus Maleficarum), Contacts • (Society of Leopold) * Rank Two - Bishop ** Armory • • * Rank Three - Knight Hospitalier ** Allies • • • (Malleus Maleficarum), Allies • • (Society of Leopold) ** Contacts • • • (Malleus Maleficarum), Allies • • (Society of Leopold) ** Resources • • • * Rank Four - Soldier of the Order ** Politics • • • (Specialty: European Government) ** Armory • • • • ** Grimoire of Leopold - The Grimorie of Leopold is a book of potent Holy (Life + Forces) spells. Every Templar of sufficient rank is granted one upon achieving the Soldier of the Order rank. The spells are as follows: *** Touch of Life (Life • • • • • , Forces • • • • •) - Touch of Life allows the Templar to restore life to a target that has been dead for no more than a day. They do this by conjuring up a storm of immense proportion, pulling life giving lightning from the sky in a very Frankenstein-esque renewal of life. *** Smite (Matter • • • • • , Prime • • • • •) - The Templar channels aetheric energy into a weapon of their choice. This weapon is capable of striking Twilight entities as if they were mundane, dealing Potency in damage. After the spell's duration ends the weapon rapidly fades into a brittle crystalline ore. *** Lock Form (Life • • • • •, Mind • • • • •) ''- The Templar is capable of reversing shapeshifters back into their original form. On top of this, the shifter triggers a Clash of Wills for any further changes equal to the duration of the spell. * Rank Five - ''Knight-Bishop ** Politics • • • • •'' (World Government) ** Allies • • • • (Malleus Maleficarum), Allies • • • (Society of Leopold) ** Contacts • • • • (Malleus Maleficarum), Allies • • • (Society of Leopold) ** Armory • • • • • ** Aferetis Sancto('Primary Factor:' Duration; '''Withstand Trait:' Blood Potency; Life • • • • • , Mind • • • • • , Prime, • • • • •, Death • • • • •) - The Templar is able to not only subdue the Beast of a Kindred, but entirely remove the entity from the hosts body sending it through the Gauntlet into Twilight. This turns the Kindred catatonic. After days equal to duration have passed, the Kindred falls into Torpor. The Beast is then forced to roam the Twilight as a Wraith, feasting upon the souls as though it were Vitae.